Looking After Himself
by Neytari Took
Summary: Scabbers dreams of better days. Constructive criticism is welcome, if delivered in a polite manner.


(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling (one of the most talented writers to ever live) does. I don't have any money either, so if you get the urge to sue me could you tell me first so we can just talk it over over a latte?)

"Hey, you've got your robe on wrong!"

"What?"

"Your robe. It's inside out. I can see the seams."

"Oh, shove off."

"Easy! I didn't mean anything by it, I was only telling you before someone else does."

The boy nodded his head in the direction of a cluster of students with the Slytherin crest on their robes. 

"Oh…I'm sorry then. I thought you were setting up to tease me."

"Wouldn't. I'm Remus, by the way."

"I'm Peter. How did you get that name?"

"Ah, you must be muggle-born. My name's not so unusual in the wizarding-world."

"Guess not…"

"Didn't see you on the train. I would have told you earlier about your robes if I had."

"I sat alone"

"So did I, actually. I wanted time to read a bit. Have you read any of the school books yet?"

"Not much…"

"Well, if you need any help, just ask me. I mean, I wont do your work for you, but I can give a hand here and there if you're in a tight spot. What have you read?"

"Just some of _"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" _"

"Any Fantastic Beast in particular?"

"Werewolves"

_Remus stopped sharply, then continued on as if nothing had happened. _

_But he didn't ask any more questions._

***

Everything dissolves and moves in fast motion…Then it's all a blur of colors and years and glimpses. STOP!

"You're hitting it wrong, Peter! It'll just shoot a bit under, switch directions, and get you."

"I know what I'm doing, Sirius! Open it and let me have a go!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'm telling you though, I hope you have ice handy"

Sirius shrugged and opened the box with the bludger in it. He used a repelling charm to send it Peter's way. Peter held his broom steady with one hand, and concentrating hard took a swing with the other. There was a dull clunk as the club and the black ball made contact. The ball shot towards the ground…

Then turned around and hit Peter in the stomach. He barely manages to stay in the air, gripping his broom with his legs while clutching his middle with one arm and barely fending off the bludger with the bat. 

Sirius laughed on the ground for a moment before mounting his own broom and sailing to Peter's rescue, armed with the other club. His experienced arm knocked the offending bludger far away easily. He even had time to pull up along-side Peter and give him a sideways grin before racing off to catch it. Even had time to say

"Told ya."

***

The blur and racing being again. Fast fast fast just colors and moving and time time time until you STOP!

            "You should stand up for yourself you know, Peter. Sirius and I wont always be around to defend you from the Slytherins."

            They were walking to Potions. Peter was worried because he hadn't finished his homework. James, Sirius, and even Remus had refused to help him with it. "You must learn to do it yourself, Peter." 

_Easy for James to say. Not everyone was naturally brilliant. Not everyone had a knack for getting out of things. Not everyone got special treatment because of his Quidditch abilities. Some have to rough it. Like now. _

Peter gritted his teeth and reached for his wand…

            James' bag split open and his books and papers spilled out. Peter stooped and aided him in shoving the things back in.

"Botheration…" muttered James.

"I'll help you put it to rights later" offered Peter

"Thanks" James said with a sigh. They both went to their seats. No one saw Peter holding his wand and some papers under his desk. No one saw him erase a name off of the paper. No one saw him replace it with his own.

_"Thanks, James. You've been a big help."_

_***_

Scabbers bolted awake with a squeak, his chest heaving. It took him a minute to get his bearings. Memories. A dream. That's all. Everything is behind you now. You did the right thing. It's all gone. All distant past. You did what you had to do. Come to think of it, you did what James told you to do. You looked after yourself, didn't you? No one could blame you for that. 

"Thanks James. You've been a big help."


End file.
